God of War (series)
The God of War series is an action/adventure games for Playstation consoles. It is based on ancient Greek mythology, and follows the adventures of a Spartan warrior known as Kratos. So far, two games have been released for the Playstation 2, one was released for the Playstation Portable, and one for mobile cell phones, and one is going to be released for Playstation 3. There is also a game from the Soul series of games which features Kratos, plus a book and a comic series based on the franchise were hinted to be released. The Series Main Series *God of War: Chains of Olympus *God of War *God of War: Betrayal *God of War II *God of War III Other Media * God of War Comics * God of War (Film) * God of War (Novel) * Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny Overview All games in the God of War series are action-adventure games presented from a third-person camera, with the player in control of Kratos. Kratos' primary weapons are twin blades on long chains that have been embedded in his arms, allowing him to use the blades as hand-held swords or as swung flails. In addition to direct melee attacks, this gives the player a large number of attack combination, triggered by entering sequences on the controller's buttons, similar to fighting games. Certain foes, when weakened, will be marked with a special indicator; at this point, the player can initiate a "finishing move" by following a sequence of quick time events that if done properly, will instantly kill the creature, while failing to follow the events may harm Kratos. In addition to the blades, Kratos gains magical artifacts and special weapons that can also be used in conjunction with his other attacks, further expanding the catalog of moves that the player can perform. The games also feature a special meter that is filled as Kratos defeats his enemies. When it is filled, the player can unleash a temporary boost to Kratos' speed and power, among other effects. Outside of combat, Kratos must maneuver through the environment; the blades allow him to climb up certain rock faces or hang from ceilings, and Kratos' strength may be employed to push blocks and other objects in order to complete environmental puzzles. As the player defeats foes, they collect red orbs that act similarly to experience points; at any time, the player can expend red orbs into improving Kratos' skill with weapons and magical artifacts, often gaining new combo moves at specific levels. Numerous chests around will also contain red orbs in addition to green (health) and blue (magic) orbs. There are also special items hidden in chests that, after collecting a number of, will expand the health or magic meter for Kratos. Red orbs can also be found by destroying much of the environmental objects that litter the levels. Key Components There are several elements in each God of War game (except mobile game God of War: Betrayal) that are always present. Beside following the same story, gameplay, and the main character, some features are transferred from one game to another. This include: * Epic first boss - Every game begins with an epic, multi-staged battle against a powerful boss. The Basilisk, the Hydra, the Colossus of Rhodes and Poseidon and his Leviathans.Those are all fought in three or two stages throughout a level. * Sexual scene with two women - God of War, God of War II, and Chains of Olympus all have a sexual mini-game available near the beginning of the game. In God of War III there is another sexual scene with Aphrodite, but it´s not at the beginning. * Captain - A meeting with unfortunate victim of Kratos was in every installment of the trilogy (I and II). In the underworld in God of War III, one of the notes on the ground show the Captains anger at the Ghost of Sparta. * Gorgon boss - The first game had Medusa, and the second had Euryale. Yet, the third game didn't feature Stheno. Category:God of War Series